


Broken & Bruised

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Mudshock [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, mudshock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Nya tends to her boyfriends injuries.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Mudshock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Broken & Bruised

“Hold still.” Nya mumbled. 

Sitting cross legged on the bathroom floor. Bent over Cole’s arm, wrapping a fresh wound.  
Cole was getting antsy, fidgeting and picking at his new band aids. 

Next to him jay, knees pulled up to his chest. Waiting for his turn. He was watching her work, in case he ever had to take her place. She prayed that day would never come. 

Today’s mission had gotten out of hand. It had started as a patrol mission. But ended in a high speed chase. The three of them had been attempting to stop a robbery. It was a rather large group, and long past midnight. 

They had handled things sloppy at best. Cole had taken on a brute with a knife earning him a slashed forearm. Luckily the blade had barely broken the skin. 

Nya finished wrapping her boyfriend’s arm. 

“That should heal up fast. Hopefully it won’t scar, the cut was pretty shallow.” She looked up at him. 

“I wouldn’t mind another scar for my collection.” 

With a smirk he gestured to his bare torso. He was littered with scars, of various shapes and sizes. Whether he got them from saving a teammate or reckless fighting. He wore them with pride, like a badge of honor. 

_

She had asked him about it once. Watching him do dishes for the evening. Seated on the corner engrossed in his movements.

“They prove how hard I’ve worked to get here.”  
He said in between dishes. 

“You need to prove that?” 

“Well it’s not about proving I guess. It’s about knowing I’m doing something important.”

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him confused. He laughed, carefully placing a plate on the drying rack.

Facing her he pointed at a scar on his upper arm. 

“I got this one protecting Lloyd from an enemy blow. It was just a nick on me, but I could have really hurt him. Fortunately it didn’t because I got there in time to help him. To me scars aren’t about battles won, but people saved. A few of my scars came from saving myself too.”

He pointed to the scar beside his eye. Smiling, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Plus they make me look a hell of a lot more handsome.” He laughed pulling her from the counter into his arms. 

Nya rolled her eyes, but found herself laughing too. Before pulling him into a kiss.

_

Even after all that had happened tonight he was still feeling accomplished. Another scar, and another job well done. 

Nya pressed a soft kiss on top of his forearm.  
Before moving over to jay. Who had tucked his injured hand into his sweatshirt. 

His eyes darted to the first aid kit, and then to her. Next to him Cole took his free hand. Leaning against him, to help with his nerves.

“I promise this will be over quickly.” She attempted to reassure him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stuck out his right hand. Leaning into Cole, who was whispering sweet nothings to him.

She began to disinfect the scrap on his palm. He hissed into cole’s arm, doing his best to ignore the sting. 

Even though it was necessary she felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t have a very high pain tolerance, and she hated seeing him like this. 

His injury had been her fault. 

They had both been on her bike. Attempting to catch a pair attempting to flee. In an attempt to dodge a shot, she swerved the bike. Sending them both tumbling. 

Jay had only come out with a scraped palm. Though it looked painful it was nothing serious. Nya had scraped up her shoulder pretty bad. Not letting it stop her, the pair remounted the bike. Attempting to catch the thieves, they chased after. 

Biting her lip, she began to wrap his palm. She worked carefully hoping not to make him flinch again. 

“I hope that doesn’t scar.” His voice wobbled.

Frowning she glanced down at the wound. It wasn’t deep enough to scar, but his discomfort was upsetting. 

It wasn’t that Jay had a problem with scars. It was the wounds that he didn’t like. He had a habit of ending up in bad situations. 

-

“I really wish you would be more careful.” She huffed. 

Standing over the kitchen sink, she tied the gaze around his finger. 

Scratching the back of his head, Jay laughed nervously. 

“I’m pretty accident prone. We might need to get an insurance plan for me.” He joked.

Despite her irritation she cracked a smile. 

“I know it’s not your fault, I just...don’t like seeing you hurt.” She frowned down at his finger.

They had been making dinner. He had slipped and cut himself while preparing vegetables. She had rushed to help, and done everything she could. Yet it was still upsetting to see him in pain. 

“Accidents happen.” He grabbed her hand. 

She glanced up at him. 

“No matter how broken and bruised I am. I know you’ll be there to patch me up.” 

He pressed a kiss to her nose. 

“What would you do without me?” She smirked returning the kiss.

“Oh I guarantee Cole and I would both be very miserable. More unhappy then Kai without his hair gel.” He laughed. 

“Wow, that is pretty miserable.” She giggled.

Pressing another kiss to his nose. 

_

When the wrapping on jays hand was finished, he cautiously opened his eyes. Glancing down at his bandaged hand. 

“This was my guitar hand too. How I’m I gonna serenade you now?” He cracked a smile. 

“I guess you’ll have to learn to play with your other hand.” Cole chucked. 

He placed a kiss on the back of his boyfriend's hand. 

Smiling Nya pulling the first aid kit towards her. She listened to both her boyfriends jokes. Pulling out bandages for her shoulder. 

Carefully lifting off her torn shirt, to get a better look at her shoulder. Tossing the ruined fabric aside, she cleaned off the wound. Biting her lip to keep from whimpering. The scrape was much worse then she thought. 

Feeling a hand on her back she turned to see Cole. Taking the bandages from her hand he pulled her into his lap. 

“Let us help you with that.” He smiled. 

He began to gently wrap her shoulder. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to get that looked at?” Jay asked, grabbing her hand.

“Yeah, it’s not bad enough to go to the hospital. I’ll keep and eye on it though.” 

He nodded in response. 

“You have a lot of scars too Nya.” 

He traced the scars on her arm. 

A lot of them were from battle, a few from her childhood. It hadn’t always been easy for her and Kai. They had managed somehow, and were a lot stronger for it.

“I guess I do. I don’t really notice them, you get used to after years of blacksmithing.”

“I thought Kai was the blacksmith?” Cole chimed in.

“I did my fair share of work too. We have a lot of similar scars on our hands.” 

She turned over her opposite hand, showing a number of scars on her knuckles. 

Jay took her hand examining her hand, as if looking for the story behind every scar.

Cole finished patching her up, and peered down as well. After a moment he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
Standing he scooped her up in his good arm, then jay in the other.

“Cole, your arm-“ She started.

“It's fine don’t worry about it.” He interrupted. 

Jay made no protest, and curled into his chest. flicking off the bathroom lights, he carried them into the bedroom. Placing them each gently down on the plush mattress, before laying down between them. Jay returned to his previous position, curling up close to Cole. 

“Man I’m tired.” He yawned.

Cole closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. 

Nya made herself comfortable, curling up next to her boyfriends. 

Broken and bruised as they were, they still had each other to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> Also feel free to leave any ideas for the next one :)


End file.
